


Ex tenebris*

by JayLeeStory



Category: Jekyll (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор:JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета:ComOkРейтинг:GСаммари:Лев ненавидит проигрывать.* из тьмы (лат.)





	Ex tenebris*

**1.**  
В дальнем углу темной пещеры, на куче обглоданных костей и прелых листьев, умирает лев.  
Его бока тяжело вздымаются и опадают, шкура побурела от крови. Чтобы свалить с ног матерого, полного сил зверя, охотниками пришлось изрешетить его пулями. Они боялись его, боялись скрытой в нем силы, поэтому стреляли даже тогда, когда он упал.  
И все-таки он ушел от них, и никто не смог ему помешать. Он уполз в свою пещеру, добрался до лежанки из листьев и костей и забылся в густом запахе крови.  
Боль была везде, боли было так много, что он сам призывал смерть, забыв про гордость и желание выжить любой ценой. Блаженная тьма поглотила его, и он был уверен, что на этом все закончится: боль, унижение, страх – все сойдет на нет и перестанет быть. Но он ошибался.  
Лев просыпается от собственного стона, переходящего в рычание, чувствует каждую клетку своего израненного тела, чувствует, как нехотя струится кровь по венам и артериям, чувствует, как ноют воспаленные раны.  
В пещере темно, никого нет рядом с ним – ни верных львиц, ни более удачливого и молодого самца, который перегрыз бы ему глотку, чтобы самому стать вожаком прайда. Лев один, никто не придет зализать его раны, никто не придет добить его. Он будет медленно угасать в темноте и душном безмолвии, агония будет длиться и длиться, пока он не умрет от ран, обезвоживания и истощения.  
Лев снова рычит – из последних сил, собрав в гортани всю ярость и гордость, что в нем еще остались. Он ненавидит проигрывать. Ненавидит быть слабым, уязвимым, беспомощным и жалким, лучше уж умереть и никогда больше не испытывать ничего подобного.  
Львиный рык бесноватым эхом мечется под каменными сводами, затихает, и в установившейся тишине лев слышит едва различимый шорох.  
В пещере кто-то есть.  
Лев поднимает отяжелевшие веки и на фоне светлеющего входа в пещеру видит темный бесформенный силуэт.  
Первый стервятник из десятка, что прилетят сюда в ближайшее время.  
Значит, осталось недолго, думает лев, устало прикрывая глаза.

 **2.**  
Лев просыпается и видит стервятника все на том же месте – у самого входа. Странно: эти твари обычно подбираются ближе, чтобы проверить, не пора ли приступать к трапезе.  
Лев осторожно приподнимает голову, смотрит на того, кого он принял за стервятника, и подавляет зреющий в груди рык.  
У входа стоит человек. Скорее всего, один из тех, кто стрелял в него, один из охотников.  
Разорвать на части, думает лев. Разодрать брюхо. Выпотрошить. Отомстить.  
Беспамятство снова утаскивает его в свои сети, он плывет по подземной реке, иногда задевая острые каменные выступы на дне, и когда боль от камней становится нестерпимой, он просыпается.  
Человек все так же стоит у входа в пещеру – спиной к умирающему льву, лицом к закату. И у него нет никакого оружия.  
Кажется, человек вообще не подозревает, что в пещере у него за спиной притаился хищник.  
Лев скалится и нервно подергивает хвостом.  
Если ты не уйдешь, думает он, я убью тебя. Я заставлю тебя заплатить за боль, которую причинили мне твои собратья.  
Съем тебя, думает лев. Сожру тебя и твоих детей.  
Словно уловив его мысли, человек оборачивается, тревожно вглядывается в темноту.  
Лицо человека кажется смутно знакомым, как забытый сон из какой-то прошлой и неважной жизни, лев силится вспомнить, где и когда он мог его видеть, но боль и слабость снова погружают его во тьму.  
Когда он приходит в себя, человек спит, растянувшись на земле у входа.  
Если бы человек знал, что в темноте прячется лев – стал бы он так беззаботно засыпать на самом виду?  
Лев думает, что нет, не стал бы. Человек не подозревает, что он здесь.  
Затем лев слышит странный звук – детский голос, такой неуместный и чужеродный в душной темной пещере, которая вот-вот превратится в склеп. Голос вроде бы доносится снаружи, но лев не уверен в этом, пока человек, спящий на земле, не просыпает и не откликается на зов.  
Приподняв голову и навострив чуткие уши, лев слушает.

 **3.**  
В течение следующих дней лев делает два потрясающих открытия.  
Во-первых, он, кажется, раздумал умирать. Раны больше не кровоточат, и хотя он по-прежнему слаб и все тело как будто разрывают на части голодные шакалы, смерть отступила в тень, оставила его в покое. Я не умру сейчас, понимает лев. Я был так близко, что почти перестал быть, но смерть отпустила меня.  
Во-вторых, и это кажется невероятным, человек не замечает его. Когда лев впервые сумел подняться, кое-как доковылял до центра пещеры, упал на землю и подставил морду солнцу, человек у входа даже не шелохнулся. Он не спал, его глаза были широко открыты, но когда лев встретился с ним взглядом, человек его не увидел.  
Это странно, думает лев, лежа в пятне света на полу и одним глазом лениво наблюдая за человеком; тот, судя по всему, чем-то обеспокоен – он с тревогой всматривается вдаль и поминутно трогает себя за лицо. Странно, что он не видит меня, не слышит, как я рычу, не чувствует моего запаха. Впрочем, носы у людей ни на что не годятся. Но зрение и слух не такие уж паршивые, чтобы можно было не заметить льва.  
В конце концов приходит день, когда человек, сделав два лишних шага вглубь пещеры, спотыкается об львиную лапу и почти что падает льву на загривок. Лев рычит и скалит зубы, но человек неловко восстанавливает равновесие и отходит в сторону, так и не поняв, что случилось.  
Он не хочет меня видеть, решает лев. Невозможно заставить человека увидеть то, чего он видеть не хочет.  
Значит, он не увидит меня, даже если я положу морду ему на плечо, думает лев.  
Не то чтобы ему хочется это делать, но любопытство и желание проверить свои догадки оказываются сильнее, и в тот день, когда лев наконец встает на лапы, он подходит к человеку, сидящему по-турецки возле входа в пещеру, и пристраивает голову на его левом плече.  
Человек хмурится, едва заметно сутулится, но не оборачивается и явно не замечает львиных усов, щекочущих его шею.  
Глупый человек, думает лев, щурясь от бьющих в лицо солнечных лучей. Глупый человек, ты должен понимать, что в противоборстве всегда выигрывает тот, кто видит, а не тот, кто слеп.  
Лев не знает, откуда пришла идея противоборства с человеком, но мысль об этом кажется привычной и правильной.  
Потом его глаза привыкают к яркому свету, и он видит такое, что заставляет его зарычать и отскочить вглубь пещеры.  
Снаружи нет саванны. Нет раскаленного песка и чахлого кустарника, нет душного сухого воздуха и каменистой почвы.  
Лев хлещет себя хвостом по бокам, приседает на задние лапы и пятится задом в спасительную темноту.  
Снаружи – парк, утки на подернутой рябью глади пруда, женщина в коричневой куртке и красном шарфе и пара неугомонных мальчишек, так похожих и одновременно непохожих друг на друга.  
Женщина оборачивается и улыбается – сначала лев думает, что ему, но потом понимает, что она, так же, как и человек у входа в пещеру, его не видит.  
И от этого внезапно становится больно, гораздо больнее, чем от множества ран на его теле. Лев тихо скулит; по-кошачьи припадая к земле, подползает ближе к свету и к ней, к женщине с красным шарфом на шее.  
Она убирает за ухо прядь волос и хмурится.  
– Том...  
– Да? – говорит человек.  
– Мне показалось... Да нет, ерунда. – Она качает головой, прикусывает губу и наконец снова улыбается.  
– Что показалось?  
– Забудь, правда. Наверное, дело в освещении.  
– Клер!  
– Твои глаза, – медленно произносит она. – Мне показалось, на минуту они стали черными.  
Человек вскакивает на ноги и панически оглядывается, но лев отступает назад, во тьму, и решает на время затаиться.  
Теперь человек, возможно, захочет (а значит, и сможет) его увидеть. К этой встрече следует подготовиться, и пока его раны не заживут, нельзя быть уверенным в исходе противоборства.  
Лев ненавидит проигрывать.

 **4.**  
Осторожность, терпение и упрямство – три ключа к победе. Лев привык полагаться на силу, но сейчас он слаб, и приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть.  
Осторожность, терпение и упрямство.  
Лев прячется в тенях, не позволяя человеку себя заметить. Теперь человек подозревает, что во тьме кто-то есть, но лев не станет показываться ему на глаза, пока полностью не восстановит силы.  
И вот тогда...  
Сожру тебя, думает лев. Тебя и твоих детей.  
И твоя львица станет моей.  
Львицу зовут Клер, у нее черные глаза и красивый рот. В пещеру почти не долетают запахи снаружи, но ее запах лев помнит. И эта память заставляет его трепетать от загривка до кисточки на хвосте, заставляет почти забыть об осторожности и терпении.  
Он хочет обладать львицей прямо сейчас. Но лев знает (откуда?), что противоборство с человеком, сидящим у входа в пещеру, может быть изматывающим.  
Человека зовут Том. Лев помнит, что как-то связан с ним, и эта связь вызывает смутные и неприятные ощущения-воспоминания. Ограничения. Компромиссы. Кнуты и пряники.  
Никаких компромиссов на этот раз, думает лев. Я тебя просто уничтожу, человек Том.  
И та, которую ты считаешь своей женщиной, наконец-то станет моей львицей.  
Что же касается детей...  
Что касается детей, лев вовсе не уверен, что хочет их убивать.  
Детеныши львицы забавные. Они носятся по двору, висят на яблоне вниз головой, играют с собакой, рисуют («Меня! – ликует лев. – Один из них рисует меня!»), спят вповалку на расстеленном под деревом покрывале.  
Том смотрит на детей и не замечает льва, который осторожно выглядывает из-за его плеча.  
Лев улыбается.  
Да, детеныши забавные. Пожалуй, их он убивать не станет.

 **5.**  
Львица читает детенышам «Хроники Нарнии». Как будто она что-то чувствует.  
Лев лежит на полу возле входа в пещеру, смотрит на детенышей и на львицу, и сердце его переполняет такая невероятная нежность, такая щемящая тоска, о которых он не мог и помыслить.  
Его львица (его женщина). Его дети.  
Он должен добраться до них. С того момента, когда он, истекая кровью, приполз сюда умирать, прошло почти пять месяцев. Его раны давно затянулись, он силен, возможно, даже сильнее, чем был до того. Ничего не мешает ему, рыкнув, смести Тома Джекмана с пути, смять его могучими лапами, швырнуть назад, в темную духоту пещеры, и выйти на свет вместо него. Дети станут называть его «дядя Билли», львица же и так знает, кто он такой.  
Новый вожак этого прайда. Король каменных джунглей. Самое совершенное существо на планете.  
Лев может покинуть свое убежище в любой момент, но день за днем медлит. Он помнит, как это было в прошлый раз – когда Тома загнали в пещеру силой. Как он лежал на земле, у самой дальней стены, во мраке и безмолвии, и казался мертвым. Лев помнит свое ликование, свою внезапную свободу и власть.  
Но он помнит также, как черная стальная машина уносила в своем чреве его женщину и детей, помнит, как он выл, упав на колени и задрав лицо к черному ночному небу, и помнит, что только вместе с Томом они в конце концов смогли победить.  
Вернее, Том смог победить с его помощью.  
Нет, не так.  
Благодаря его жертве.  
Так не пора ли Тому вернуть долг?  
Лев глухо рычит, и человек бездумно, не осознавая, что делает, опускает ладонь ему на шею. Лев замолкает и удивленно вскидывает морду, но Том не смотрит на него – он смотрит на жену и детей, задумчиво перебирая пальцами густую рыжую гриву.  
Нет, думает лев в отчаянии. Нет, только не это снова.  
Компромиссы. Ограничения. Пряники и кнуты. До конца дней делить эту пещеру на двоих: пока один на свету, другой прячется в тени. Расписание, одолженные друг у друга часы и минуты. Диктофон, GPS, телефон – тройной поводок, без которого нельзя выйти из дома.  
Лев поднимается, сбрасывает руку Тома, уходит вглубь пещеры и с яростным рыком полосует стену когтистой лапой.  
Он не сможет убить Тома Джекмана. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Не сможет убрать его со своего пути.  
Ради нее. И еще ради детей, но в первую очередь – ради нее.  
Они нужны ей оба – и лев, и Том. Только вдвоем они смогут ее защитить.  
Ярость, злость и отчаянье – как три пса, рвущиеся с поводков. Свет в комнате мигает, Клер с беспокойством вскидывает взгляд на своего мужа, но лев успевает отвернуться и глаза Тома Джекмана остаются зелеными.

 **6.**  
Я должен выбраться отсюда, думает лев. Пусть все будет хотя бы так, как было раньше. Одна жизнь на двоих лучше, чем ни одной.  
Но он ошибся в своих расчетах. Том тоже стал сильнее, чем раньше, теперь лев это чувствует. Они снова на равных.  
Значит, нужно выбрать момент.  
Лев бродит по пещере, стегая себя хвостом по бокам, сверкает глазами на человека, который погружен в размышления и не замечает его.  
Лев знает, о чем он думает. Лев знает о Томе Джекмане все.  
Том хочет докопаться до сути. Понять, откуда он, что он такое, получить ответы на свои вопросы.  
Лев хочет выйти из пещеры на свет.  
Он принюхивается, наблюдает и выжидает.  
Однако все случается внезапно. Момент, которого он ждал все эти шесть месяцев, так и не наступает.  
Просто когда перед оцепеневшим Томом Джекманом вместо матери оказывается монстр, готовый его сожрать, лев, не думая, не рассуждая, прыгает вперед, одним мощным ударом лапы отбрасывает человека в сторону и заслоняет собой вход в пещеру.  
Потому что Том нужен Клер и детям.  
Потому что противоборство не означает желания убить.  
Потому что никто не смеет угрожать его прайду.  
Том просто не успевает ничего сделать – так велико львиное желание защитить.

– Мамочка! – Хайд скалит зубы в подобии улыбки. – Как я рад тебя видеть, мамочка!  
Он бросается вперед, пальцы смыкаются на горле твари, которая теперь мало напоминает человека, он сдергивает ее с дивана на пол и, оседлав, приближает свое лицо к оскаленной морде.  
«Не убивай ее», – просит Том из темноты пещеры. Хайд морщится, но соглашается.  
В конце концов, это их общая мать.  
– Я не стану кушать тебя, мамочка, – шепчет Хайд, наклонившись к самому уху твари. – Играть с тобой скучно, так что я тебя просто отпущу. Но если ты приблизишься к моей жене и детям, я оторву тебе голову, и даже папочка меня не остановит.  
Том молчит, и Хайд понимает это как одобрение.  
Это хорошее начало.

Возможно, в этом и заключается секрет, размышляет Том Джекман, сидя на полу пещеры и опираясь спиной о каменный выступ. Я не смогу победить Хайда, Хайд не сможет обойтись без меня, но, может быть, если вместо изматывающей борьбы с собственной природой мы научимся мирно сосуществовать, ни мне, ни ему не придется умирать в сорок с небольшим лет.

Если бы я загнал его в пещеру, думает Хайд, если бы я подчинил его, мы бы закончили так же, как эта тварь, которая скалится на ковре.

Возможно, думают они оба, на этот раз все будет по-другому.

«Эй, – говорит Том, прикрыв глаза. – Не то чтобы я скучал по тебе, но...»  
«Ты так и не научился говорить «спасибо», папочка».  
Хайд ухмыляется, отшвыривает в угол рычащую тварь, которая притворяется их матерью, и встает.

 **7.**  
У миссис Джекман черные глаза и красивый рот, мягкая кожа и щека, которая уютно ложится в ладонь.  
– Ты? – выдыхает она недоверчиво; в первую секунду она хотела отпрянуть, но все-таки осталась на месте.  
– Я, – говорит он, улыбаясь едва-едва, чтобы не испугать ее клыками. – Привет, сладкая.  
И зачем-то добавляет:  
– Том... не против, что я здесь.  
– Хорошо, – говорит она. – Тогда я тоже не против.  
Лев думает, что полная свобода, о которой он мечтал, недостижима. Не из-за Тома Джекмана и заключенного с ним молчаливого соглашения.  
Свобода тонет в черных глазах львицы и распадается на части от звонких голосов ее детей.  
Пока я жив, думает лев, никто не причинит им зла.

Человек, лежащий в дальнем углу темной пещеры на куче обглоданных костей и прелых листьев, закрывает глаза и улыбается.


End file.
